<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine Mercy by iceprinceholmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335763">Divine Mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes'>iceprinceholmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divine Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seduce the villain's father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Crack, Euredian is a tsundere, Euredian is dominant, F/M, Jealous Euredian, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Protective Euredian, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex, Yenni is adorable, Yerenica is beautiful, for the sake of 300 ffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the ball to welcome the new Empress and saint. However, something distracted the Emperor and he needed to take care of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divine Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame the DADDYcation cult for this particular work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first banquet since the marriage between Euredian Belgoth and Yereninovica Lebovny. The banquet is to celebrate to welcome the new Empress and her appointment as the saint of Raulus. The news that the new Empress is a saint has spread to the whole country that it was declared as a national holiday. The streets are filled with festival for days and tonight it was finally a proper celebration for the aristocracy.</p>
<p>Yerenica had been surrounded by maids since early morning, preparing her for tonight. She wasn’t really thrilled about attending it but she is now the Empress and it is banquet to celebrate her. She wanted to curse Raulus for making her a saint but that god is currently enjoying himself.</p>
<p>[Stop sulking. Look at all the pretty dresses! Come on, I already picked the accessories!]</p>
<p>Yerenica huffed as she looked at the dresses that being lined up and Countess Iven, as usual, was helping her.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, what do you think of this one?”</p>
<p>She still can’t get used with the title and had asked the Countess to call her by name but the woman refused. Yerenica looked at the dressed that was picked. It was a tulle white dress with white lilies as belt. The sleeves were sheer, even the shoulder area and back are like that. She blushed when she saw how low the cleavage was but she can’t help to think that the dress is beautiful.</p>
<p>“Isn’t this just perfect? All white and it will show off the tiara that His Majesty had sent for you.”</p>
<p>Euredian had sent a silver tiara donned with pink jewels all over. He said it was to symbolize him, silver hair, and her, pink hair. Yerenica could already imagine how she going to look in them but she still hesitating.</p>
<p>[That one is beautiful. You should wear it, crumbs. The kid loves you in white anyway.]</p>
<p>Raulus’ voice was all excited and Yerenica couldn’t help but smile. <em>Well, if Eru likes her in white</em>.</p>
<p>“I’ll wear that one. It is very pretty.” She got up from where she was sitting down and approached Clarice and the dress.</p>
<p>“We could arrange your hair into simple braid. You will look fetching and very lovely, Your Majesty!” Clarice announced all excited and started to order the maids around to ready their Empress. Yerenica just smiled and let herself handled by those skillful hands.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The banquet was filled with not just Belgoth’s aristocracy but also Lebovny’s. Everyone was there to congratulate newly crowned Empress and saint. It was overwhelming that Yerenica made sure she stood close to Euredian’s side. The silver haired man had his hand around his wife’s waist, supporting and holding her close.</p>
<p>As the couple make their round along the banquet hall, it seemed to be one thing that kept happening. Every men’s eyes, even those who already have partner, were on Yerenica. It really wasn’t a surprise when the pink haired woman looked like an angel being sent by Raulus himself. The white dress made her look delicate and it shows off her beauty even more. It doesn’t help that the dress is a bit on the sheer side, especially the back side. It was the other reason why Euredian didn’t move his hand from Yerenica’s waist.</p>
<p>He really should have a stern talk with Count Iven later. That man should control his wife.</p>
<p>“---Hoo.” The sighed that came out of Yerenica’s mouth snapped Euredian out of his thought.</p>
<p>“Do you need a break?” He leaned down and whispered to her ear, left a ticklish sensation.</p>
<p>“A-Ah. I don’t think I can do that, no?” Yerenica had stiffened a bit when she felt the sensation but gradually relaxed again. Euredian raised his brow at the reaction and smirked slightly.</p>
<p>“They will understand, if you need a break. I’ll make sure they won’t talk about it..” This time Euredian moved closer that Yerenica could feel his lips movement.</p>
<p>“E-Erm---.”</p>
<p>“I need some fresh air too. Felix and Count Iven can handle things here.” This time Euredian lowered his voice and bit the tip of the now redden ear.</p>
<p>She’s so adorable. Very easy to tease.</p>
<p>“A-Alright then--- I need some too.” Yerenica was sure her face was all red as she gave the answer.</p>
<p>Euredian smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he excused himself to the noble that they were talking to. To the noble eyes, it just looked like caring handsome worried about his wife and so the two easily slipped out of the banquet hall to the deserted hallway.</p>
<p>The moment they were alone, behind closed doors, Euredian pressed Yerenica against the nearest wall.</p>
<p>“Eru, wha--.”</p>
<p>Her words were cut short as Euredian’s lips pressed against hers. Automatically, she returned the kiss all thoughts about questioning her husband are thrown out of the window. She moved her hands around his neck, her dainty fingers tangled to his silver hair. Euredian had his hands on her waist, feeling her curves before they slowly went up toward her breasts.</p>
<p>In all honesty, Euredian had been itching to touch her since the moment he saw her walking in that sheer white dress. He could see everything. All her curves, her lines, the parts that he loves to touch when they were alone in their bed. He wanted to thank the Countess at that moment but then he saw all the eyes of those men on her. It made something inside him angry.</p>
<p><em>Mine</em>.</p>
<p>She was his alone. No one should able to see her like this. Thus, why he is kissing her against the wall in a deserted hallway.</p>
<p>Euredian pulled back slightly, letting her to get some air. The way she looked right now, it was stunning. Her cheeks all flushed, the lipstick on her parted lips are slightly smudge and there is the trail of saliva that connected them. If earlier Euredian was already hard, right now his trousers felt even tighter than before.</p>
<p>The emperor growled as he dove back in, trailing kisses on her delicate jaw then going down toward her neck. He could smell her flowery scent, fresh fruity feeling, a very Yerenica scent. He inhaled deeply and let out another growl.</p>
<p>“E-Eru.. we should—no—” Yerenica gasped and quickly bit her lower lip when Euredian gently bit that sensitive spot just right below her ear.</p>
<p>“S-Someone--- might---” She tried to stop her husband but now her words stopped when she felt his index finger run along her cleavage. Very lightly.</p>
<p>“Tell me…” His voice was somewhat deeper than before. It was filled with lust.</p>
<p>“What were you planning on wearing such dress? Don’t you know that those men are eyeing you like some sort of meal?” He bit her neck again, this time harder.</p>
<p>“Do you know what this done to their mind? Revealing skin---- Left no imagination to those hungry eyes---.” He ran his finger down to the opening on her chest, before heading for her right breast. All his touches are light that it already drives Yerenica mad.</p>
<p>One thing she hates from his husband was his teasing. Euredian could be such a tease that it would leave her crying and begging.</p>
<p>“N-No---- I----.” She gasps, let out a moan when his other hand cupped her buttock and gave it a squeeze.</p>
<p>“No? Are you sure? I can feel your heated body through the dress, Princess.” Even after being married Euredian still enjoy to call her with that title. It was their little game.</p>
<p>“I--- don’t mean it.” Yerenica is already panting as Euredian now massaging her cheek and his other hand rubbing her breast. “E-Eru.. stop.. someone might—come..”</p>
<p>Euredian smirked when he watched her already trembling just from a kiss and light touch. He knew all the right spot to make her weak and he planned to give her a lesson about dressing appropriately.</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t you try to keep quiet? No one will come here if you don’t make a noise.” Euredian hummed as he gave her breast a squeezed through her dress. It made Yerenica let out another moan but this time she quickly covered her mouth with her palm.</p>
<p>She could tell that Euredian was determined to do, whatever it is, right now. And she knew that if he stopped now her body just going to crave for his touch. Especially with how his divinity is flowing inside her, making her feeling all hot and good.</p>
<p>Euredian smiled satisfied when he watched Yerenica’s reaction, “Good. Now it is time for your lesson..” He said and licked her neck before he pulled back a bit and watched the way she looked.</p>
<p>“First lesson, if I can see your nipples after touching them. That’s mean your dress is too sheer. We can’t have that. Now let’s test it out.”</p>
<p>As he said that both of his hands cupped her breast, gave the pair a squeeze. His thumbs run along the nipple and he could feel Yerenica trembling underneath his touch. He made sure that it was light.</p>
<p>“I can already feel you getting hard.” Euredian tutted gently while Yerenica started to get teary eyes just from the stimulation and that she had to keep herself quiet. It would be a disaster if anyone heard her and came out seeing her in this state.</p>
<p>Euredian moved his thumbs away, leaving Yerenica with no stimulation except the cold air around them. It made her shudders and if it’s not because of the wall behind her, Euredian was sure she would have fell down.</p>
<p>“E-Eru.. don’t tease…”</p>
<p>“I am not teasing you. I am giving you a lesson.” Euredian stated as he leaned down, close to her right breast. “I am trying to proof a point about dressing appropriately.” He said before he blow air right against her covered nipple and then leaned in and started licking.</p>
<p>Yerenica was sure if it wasn’t for he reflex to cover her mouth, she would have been heard by someone. She arched her back at the sudden sensation. Euredian was determined in this and when she glanced down, her husband had his mouth covered her nipples, gave it suction and more licking.</p>
<p>Yerenica moaned again, it was louder even though it was still muffled. Euredian took that as confirmation to continue. His other hand went to the other breast and started massaging it. He made sure that he gave both equal treatments.</p>
<p>This continued for few more minutes. Yerenica was leaning fully against the wall behind her, her palm is red because she kept biting it and she could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. For making things worse, there was no sign that Euredian would stop or take things further!</p>
<p>“E-Eru… please----.”</p>
<p>The silver haired man only hums as he was currently sucking the other breast. Her dress is getting wet, turning even sheer, even her underwear could be seen.</p>
<p>“I----.” Yerenica gasped and trying to gain back her mind to say proper sentence.</p>
<p>“I---I’m sorry----.” She pleaded in the end as tears were threatening to trail down.</p>
<p>“Hmmm?” Euredian pulled back and finally looked up at his wife who looked a mess. Her hair strands were getting out of their places, her cheeks are red, her lips are swollen from all the biting.</p>
<p>“What are you sorry for?”</p>
<p>“F-For not—dressing---.” She gasped when Euredian squeezed her breast again. “N-Not dressing properly----.” She managed to say the words but her voice just came out begging.</p>
<p>“Is that so? Then what will you do next?” Euredian smirked when he watched Yerenica trying hard to come up with words.</p>
<p>“N-Not wearing them..”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“A-And?”</p>
<p>“What shall you do now?” Euredian tilted his head at her, “You have teased me all night by wearing this---” He looked down at her dress then up again “What shall you do to make up for that?”</p>
<p>Yerenica could only blink. Her mind was no longer able to process things that Euredian asked of her. She only wanted the teasing stop and Euredian finally touched her properly. It’s not hard to ask!</p>
<p>“Let’s make a deal---” Euredian hummed as he helped Yerenica spread her legs, “—If you able to keep <em>me</em> inside. I won’t punish you further.”</p>
<p>“However,---” Euredian started to pull down the zipper of his trousers and released his hard cock, “If you stained the dress because you can’t hold <em>me</em> inside, everyone will able to see it and I will punish you.”</p>
<p>Euredian lifted the sheer tulle dress, revealing the pale thigh and moved closer between her legs, positioning himself.</p>
<p>“Is that a deal, <em>Princess</em>?”</p>
<p>The sudden change of position was enough to snap Yerenica to the reality that he was going to take her right there. In the dark hallway just next to the door that separating them with all aristocracy of the country and dignitaries from other countries.</p>
<p>She would be lying if this situation made her wet even more but she won’t admit that, not to Euredian who had that smug expression.</p>
<p>“D-Deal---.” Yerenica managed to utter the word, not really processing about what he was offering. His erection was pressing right to her wet core. Her mind was only screaming for him to thrust inside her.</p>
<p>“N-No more teasing.”</p>
<p>“I told you. I’m not teasing.” With that Euredian leaned in, gave her a deep kiss as he moved her underwear to the side and he thrust right into her. He had one hand on her leg, lifted it up to his waist.</p>
<p>It was fortunate that Euredian had kissed Yerenica because if it not, she would have moan loudly that even the guard on the very of the hall would able to hear. She was quite a screamer after all.</p>
<p>Euredian groaned when he felt her inside tightened and sucking him even more. He had entered her many times and yet she was still all tight for his cock. He started moving slowly, making sure she could feel every inch of him.</p>
<p>The hallway just filled with their panting breathing and the sound of their skin hitting against another. Yerenica keeps getting wetter the more Euredian thrusted inside her. She was now gripping his arm, another of her went to his hair, tugging the long silver hair.</p>
<p>“F-Fuck.. you are so tight for me.”</p>
<p>Euredian was taking his time, deep and slow thrust, enjoying the way her inner muscles gripping and sucking his cock. She was wet and tender inside, all hot and it just feel so heavenly. Euredian angled Yerenica’s leg around his waist so he could thrust deeper. He pulled out a bit, leaving just his tip before he thrusted back inside her. It made her gasped and arched her back.</p>
<p>It was beautiful. Euredian wanted to see more of that.</p>
<p>Yerenica turned her head to bury her face in his shoulder as he continued to thrust deeper inside. She tugged on the silver hair, not caring that she was making a mess, when he was taking his time. She wanted more. Her body wanted to be fucked by him, especially after the teasing he did earlier. She couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to complain when Euredian pulled out, leaving just his tip, again, but then he thrusted hard and deep. She bit down his shoulder when his tip hit that spot of hers, making her tightened and arched her back.</p>
<p>“E-Eru--- Th-There---.” She was pleading for him not to stop, to continue touching that spot inside her. However, Euredian wanted more. He wanted to reach deeper.</p>
<p>Euredian moved his hips faster, thrusting deeper until he felt the opening of her womb. Yerenica bit his shoulder harder, trying to stop herself from screaming when his tip thrust against her core. She was close and he knew it. Her inside was clenching and sucking him.</p>
<p>“C-Close—E-ru!” Yerenica warned as he continued fuck her against the wall. He picked up his pace even more pressed his body to her.</p>
<p>“I—will have you filled with my pup.” Euredian growled the promise as his cock twitched and his stomach clenched. He was close. He was going to impregnate here, right in the very hallway just next to every nobles and delegates. Everyone would know that Yerenica was his, only his.</p>
<p>With that very thought, Euredian bit down Yerenica’s neck as he came inside her. Just right to her womb. It was enough to push his dear wife to orgasm. Her whole body trembled between his and the wall as she came. He held her body so she wouldn’t fall.</p>
<p>Euredian pulled back, licking her neck where now there was a dark red spot. A mark he had made just now. A claim for everyone that Yerenica was his. He glanced his eyes toward his wife and the sight was just breathtaking.</p>
<p>Her cheeks all flushed, some of her strands have escaped from the braid, her lips are red with the lipstick smudge. She looks utterly blissful and, in that moment,, in Euredian’s eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he ever seen.</p>
<p>Euredian held the back of her head and tilted her, capturing her lips in another kiss. This time it was more languid, slow, but still passionate. He would never get tired of her taste, of this feeling, of the way her body pressed against his. He would trade everything he had just to keep her by his side. He was willing to do that. She going to be the mother of his children.</p>
<p>Yerenica moaned into the kiss, before pulled back to catch herself a break. She whimpered when Euredian softening inside her and then slowly pulled out of her wet core.</p>
<p>“Y-You.. are wicked man.” She whined but her expression was saying otherwise. Euredian smiled and kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>“I know and you let me anyway.” He whispered against the sweaty forehead before he took a step back and put himself back then tended to his dear wife condition.</p>
<p>It was then when Euredian kneeling on the floor, fixing Yerenica’s underwear and dress that the door opened, revealing Count Iven who was looking for the couple.</p>
<p>Euredian just stared at the man, raising his brow while Yerenica and the Count had red face.</p>
<p>“Erm----.”</p>
<p>“-----.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Erm—We—are about to start with the main course Your Highness---.” Count Iven averted his eyes from the couple while Yerenica hit Euredian’s head which still halfway under her dress.</p>
<p>“And? You can start it without me. Don’t you see we are busy?”</p>
<p>“Yes--- but the archbishop want to make a toast---” The Count continued clearly knowing he should just left and ran back inside the hall and told everyone he couldn’t find the Highnesses.</p>
<p>Euredian sighed and pulled himself under the dress and got up. He was thinking about slipping away and brough Yerenica to their bedroom but it seemed he needed to change the plan.</p>
<p>“Schumart is annoying me lately.” He grumbled under his breath before he glanced at his wife who was still as red as potato.</p>
<p>“Can you walk? Or do I need to carry you?”</p>
<p>Yerenica yelped and slapped Euredian’s arm while the Count’s eyes went all wide at the question. The man could at least understand what just happened. He was praying to Raulus at that moment for not to be killed by His Majesty for interrupting them.</p>
<p>“Seriously---!”</p>
<p>“I am just aski--.”</p>
<p>“I can walk by myself!”</p>
<p>“If you are sure.”</p>
<p>Euredian smirked as he wrapped his hand around Yerenica’s waist and leaned down toward her ears.</p>
<p>“Remember, don’t let it leak out. Everyone is watching.” He kissed the tip of her ears before he straightened himself and gestured for the Count to lead them back inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It turned out to be an eventful night for everyone. All the nobles stayed late until night for the party but everyone noticed that the couple had returned looking a bit disheveled than before and that the Empress had new ‘accessories’ on her neck. A very bright mark. However, everyone knew better than to point it out, especially when Belgoth’s owner was looking very proud.</p>
<p>They didn’t want to be killed after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>